Cauchemar
by KusoIcry
Summary: Remus est un monstre. Remus a souffert. Rien ne pouvait arrivé de pire. Rien à part ça. Os Remus&Sirius.


_Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas, l'histoire si. Merci de ne pas copier et de respecter mon travail._

Je me suis toujours dit qu'au stade ou j'en étais, rien ne pouvait être pire. C'est ainsi tout du moins que je pense depuis ma plus tendre enfance. J'ai eu tord de penser ça. Il y a toujours pire dans la vie. Quitte à être un monstre, autant l'être jusqu'au bout n'est-ce pas ? Comme ça tu n'auras plus aucun regret. C'est ce qu'a murmuré sa voix lorsqu'il est entré au plus profond de moi. Sur le coup, j'ai hurlé de douleur. J'ai cru, à tord que tout finirait par s'arranger lorsque tu m'as confessé tes sentiments. Mais non. Ses gémissements me répugnent. Moi qui, d'habitude me sens sale ai l'impression de pourrir, de l'intérieur. Il me martèle, en prenant son pied. Mes larmes coulent. Je veux disparaître. Ses lèvres viennent s'accaparer des miennes, je me laisse faire. Vider de tout. Je pourrai hurler. Pour qu'on vienne à mon secours. Mais si je le fais, tout le monde sera au courant, et je ne pourrai pas faire semblant le lendemain. Il vient en moi, dans un long râle roque. Il m'embrasse à nouveau, me remerciant tous contre mes lèvres, de lui avoir offert ma virginité. Puis il s'en va, me laissant la, seul, à moitié nu, le corps secoué de spasme. Mon corps me brûle, j'essaie de me relever, mais j'ai trop mal pour bouger, je me recroqueville sur moi-même et me met à pleurer. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je pleure. Pleurer pour évacuer ? Ou pleurer ma virginité arrachée ? Mon corps convulse, je redresse la tête et vomis. Une douleur dans mon bassin persiste à me faire rappeler que ce n'est pas un rêve. J'ai été pris. Il m'a soumis. Je pourris. Mes oreilles bourdonnent, tout autour de moi se met à tanguer. Je lutte pour garder les yeux ouverts mais rien n'y fait, je perds peu à peu pied. Ma dernière pensée lui ai destiné. Que va-t-il penser s'il me trouve ainsi dénudé ? Que pensera-t-il de moi, s'il apprend pour mon corps souillé ? Cela aurait pu être pire. C'est lui qui m'a trouvé. Il m'a conduit dans notre dortoir. Il ne m'a pas amené à l'infirmerie. Il m'a épargné ce regard coupable, qu'elle m'aurait envoyé, regard pleins de tristesse, de honte, de dégoût et de culpabilité. Pourquoi de la culpabilité. Pourquoi. Je ne sais pas. Mais j'en suis sûr. A mon réveil. Il était là, près de moi. J'ai fait un bond lorsqu'il a effleuré mon bras. Il s'est mis à pleurer. Murmurant qu'il avait un instant cru que ce n'était pas ce don il avait eu peur, lorsqu'il m'avait trouvé. Ma réaction à d'après lui, confirmé sa peur. Il s'est jeté dans mes bras, et m'a serré fort contre lui. Mes larmes n'ont pas coulé. Elles n'en ont pas eu besoin. Il était là, et il pleurait pour moi. J'ai finis par l'enlacer. Je n'ai jamais eu peur de lui, et je n'aurais jamais peur de lui. Mon contact l'a apaisé. Il a lentement cessé de pleurer. Il m'a murmuré des tonnes de pardon. Je les ai tous accepté, même si au fond, je sais qu'il n'est pas coupable. Cela aurait fini par arriver, un jour ou l'autre. J'ai essayé, de tenir le coup. J'ai essayé. Il m'a repris, plusieurs fois, seul, ou accompagné. Ses amis, me sont tous passé sur le corps. Je n'ai rien dit. Je me suis muré peu à peu dans le silence, hurlant de terreur lorsqu'on me touchait par mégarde, vomissant lorsque son visage apparaissait dans ma tête. Je ne pouvais plus, faire semblant. Mon corps s'était trop affaiblis, mon état psychologique ne valait même plus qu'on s'intéresse de près ou de loin à lui. Mais j'ai essayé, pour lui, l'homme que j'aimais. J'ai tellement changé, que je n'étais plus sûr, du fait qu'il m'aime toujours. J'ai préféré me leurrer, en me disant que oui. C'est ce qui m'a maintenu en vie, 1 an durant. Un an de viol, d'attouchement, de douleur et de cauchemars. Plus il s'éloignait de moi, et plus je sombrais, m'arrêtant peu à peu de manger, de dormir. Les professeurs, ont souvent essayé de me parler, je n'ai pas voulu les écouter. Toutes leurs tentatives me murèrent un peu plus dans mon mutisme. Au final, c'est lui, qui m'a achevé. Au détour d'un couloir, je l'ai croisé. Ses lèvres, que j'aimais tant embrassé, il y a de cela, une éternité, posée sur celles d'un autre. Celles de mon bourreau premier. Ils m'ont vu. M'ont regardé. Je leurs ai souris, et ai tourné le dos. Les larmes sont revenues, je n'avais pas pleuré, depuis la première fois. Depuis cette tragique première fois. Je suis monté, en haut de la tour d'astronomie, par habitude. Nous venions souvent ici, avant. C'est ici même qu'il s'est déclaré. A cette idée, mon cœur s'est serré, je me suis penché sur la balustrade, pour voir le contrebat. Et là, j'ai su. Su comment me débarrasser de tous mes maux. J'ai passé mes jambes derrière la rambarde, et ai regardé le sol. Si mes yeux n'avaient pas été baignés de larme, je suis sûr que je l'aurais vu m'appeler. Me disant qu'ici, je trouverai enfin la paix. Je me suis tourné, face à la tour, j'ai levé les yeux une dernière fois, et ai regardé cette lune. Mon premier malheur, et mon dernier bonheur. J'ai souris, et me suis laissé basculer. Je l'ai vu, déboulé par la porte, hurlant mon prénom. Mais c'était déjà trop tard n'est-ce pas. J'étais mort depuis bien longtemps.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

« Réveille-toi ! »

Des bras encerclèrent mes épaules, me secouant avec forces. Un cauchemar, ce n'était rien qu'un cauchemar. Il est là, me regardant, l'air inquiet. Cela fait 10 ans, 10 ans que mon meilleur ami m'a violé. 10 ans que Peter m'a violé. Je me souviendrai toujours de cette soirée la, puisqu'elle hante régulièrement mes nuits de cauchemars, qui déforment ce qu'il s'est réellement passé. Je me souviendrai toujours de la réaction de mon petit ami, Sirius, il ne m'a pas conduit au dortoir, mais à l'infirmerie, ou on a pris soins de moi. Il ne m'a plus jamais quitté, nous étions toujours l'un collé à l'autre. Il fut renvoyé de l'école. Personne ne sut pourquoi, à part lui, moi, et notre autre meilleur ami, James qui est plus le sien que le mien. Mais je m'en moquais, tant que je l'avais lui. Les derniers mois de cours furent durs. Mais nous avons réussis, haut la main nos examens. Après, nous nous sommes enfuis, tous les deux. Donnant tout de même des nouvelles aux futurs parents, de temps en temps. Je ne suis pas l'homme le plus heureux du monde, car tout est ancré en moi, et je n'oublierai rien, je ne veux pas. Cela fait de moi l'homme que je suis à présent. L'homme qu'il a demandé d'épouser.


End file.
